Irritations, Confrontations, & Bits of Humor At 3am
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: A Nat x Edd story. Rated T for Me just posting it to post it. Nathan Kedd Goldberg is c2ndy2c1d's OC!


(Done & Fixed) Irritations, Confrontations, & Bits of Humor At 3am

Me: This isn't my new story. Just posting it it here to post it. It's also on tumblr, but I was too lazy to delete it.

Characters -

1.) Nathan Goldberg: Double D's Rich stud-muffin Boyfriend.

2.) Regular!Edd: Dee or Double D/Younger Brother of Reverse!Edd and Nat's Boyfriend.

3.) Reverse!Edd: Eddward/Older Brother of Regular!Edd and hates Nathan with a passion.

Enjoy.

/

"nock nock nock"

That insufferable noise has been coming from Dee's bedroom door, since it woke him up at 3:00am. Why? He still doesn't know, but hopes it's not his brother trying to get his attention this late at night. It's bad enough that he has to live with Eddward babying him, but dealing with his childish mannerisms this late at night is going to take a tole on him.

"nock nock nock"

Why would anyone be up this late? This ungodly hour that even Dee would start cursing about. If anything they're asking for a very distraught Double D.

"nock nock nock"

Biting his lip, Edd debated on ignoring it. It's late why would someone be up at this time? Surly it's just his mind playing tricks on him. A hallucination of some sort? A mirage like illusion conjured from his exhausted mind? There's no way-!

"nock nock nock"

Okay... so it's not an illusion or some trick. Still it was quite aggravating to say the least. Can't they see that he's not answering the door? It's three in the morning! He needs his rest.

"nock nock nock"

He's not answering it and that's final. Who ever it is, they can just go home. It's a school night for crying out loud and he's tired for heavens sake! 'Leave me alone~!'

"nock nock nock"

'Good lord!' Edd screams internally coving his head with a pillow. This was driving him completely insane.

"nock nock nock"

"That's it!" No more, this ends now! He is not listening to that infernal noise any longer and with that he gets up to answer his bedroom door. When he pulls it open he's met with bright gold eyes, freckled checks and teal hair.

"Nathan…?" His boyfriend...Here? At this hour?!

The greenette smirks devilishly. "The one and only baby."

Dee just can't believe that he's here. "B-but, you said you would be in Paris on a business trip for three mouths. What about your parents? Are they still there and why are you here?" He blurts out thoroughly confused.

"I'll answer that in one sentence. Yes I went, but I wanted to see you sooner so I stayed there for only three days and my parents no have no idea I left." The greenett explains. "I just got back now."

Letting that bit of information process through his tired mind the smaller male sighs. Now pouting Double D's feels slightly annoyed by the whole ordeal, but he still jumps up to wrap his arms around the taller males neck and hugs him close. "Your parents are going to kill you." He says obviously in a matter of fact way that he knows comes of as a little sassy.

Nat chuckles at the sassiness pointed directly his way and holds steadfast to the other males waste. "I know, but you're worth it." He confessed happily.

In that moment Double D's brother took the initiative to come out of his room to say something snide. "You better be leaving sometime soon Goldberg."

Nat just sighs and releases Double D to turn to Eddward, but not before giving him a tender kiss on the lips. As he did that Dee's older brother scowled advancing on Nathan like a shark to it's pray. Nathan on the other hand doesn't seem phased by the stare or the others threatening strides. He just continues standing in front of Dee waiting for Eddward to start something that Nat will make sure to finish.

Eddward gets up in Nathan's face. "What gives you the right to put your dirty mouth on my brother?"

"Uh, well I don't know." Nat says, sarcasm clearly in his tone. "I guess the fact that I'm his fuckin' boyfriend and he didn't object so it's none of your damn business."

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused."

"Boys?" The little raven tries to cut in.

"Stay out of this Babe/Little one." The taller teens say in unison.

"Don't talk to him like that you disgusting cretin!"

"Oh, so you're the only one who's aloud to talk to him like that? Screw you!"

Double D (bless his soul) jumps out from behind Nathan before fists start flying and yells, "Will you two just stop for one FUCKING minute?!"

This surprised both Eddward and Nathan. Mainly, because of the word he just said. It's something he would never say. The word "fuck". Sweet harmless Double D just said..Fuck. Eddwards little angel of a baby brother mentioned the f-bomb. Nathan's sweetheart of a precious little nerd boyfriend actually said the f-word.

'What. The Fuck?!' Both thought flabbergasted by the irony of it all.

Dee just looks between their shocked faces and rolls his eyes. He's kinda miffed now. He didn't mean to actually curse, but they were going to fight in the hallway and Double D is too tired to patch them up afterwards. Plus it could wait 'til tomorrow. 'Ugh I'm still tired, I can't deal with this at the moment.' He thinks. "Are you two done being idiotic yet?" He raised an eyebrow daring them to say something about his little slip.

Which was also their fault by the way.

"Um..." Both of the taller teens are still shocked into silence.

Double D just huffs tiredly not even bothering to watch his language a second time. "You know what? Fuck this, I'm going to bed, gentlemen. You're both are hereby to stay away from me until I forgive you two." The little teen declares. He then heads back into his room slamming the door to let them know he's not happy at the moment and not in the slightest.

A minute passes by which almost feels like an eternity. Eddward and Nathan share a look with each other both coming to a mutual agreement.

Nat decides to break the silence first by asking, "I guess I'm sleeping on the couch then?"

Dee's bother just sighs exhausted by the entire event. Pinching the bridge of his nose Eddward says, "No, you'll stay in the guest room. Just wait here, I'll go get you a pillow, a blanket and something to wear to bed."

Nat crosses his arms slightly embarrassed about what he's going to say. "T-thank you Eddward." Jeez, it almost hurt his lungs saying that to Dee's obnoxious older brother.

The older of the two rolls his eyes knowing exactly what the other is thinking. "Tch, you're welcome Goldberg and don't ever mention this to anyone. Got it?" He then holds the things he collected out to Nat.

"Yeah, whatever." Nat grunts taking the stuff from the raven.

Both nod briefly and part ways, heading off to bed.

The End

/

I made it a little bit longer then the one I posted on tumblr. I just added some words. I'm still not done with it, but I'm saying it's finished.


End file.
